


Pressing the issue

by sarajessica



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Comics, First Meetings, Frerard, Getting Together, Internet, M/M, Pencey Prep - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajessica/pseuds/sarajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank needs more geeks in his life. He finds Mikey Way and Gerard Way in extension.</p><p>Frank works at a music store, plays in Pencey Prep and geeks out online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing the issue

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty tame and pre-slash. Didn't quite turn out the same way in text as it did in my head but I needed it to leave and go outside.

Frank logged in to his account on the geekspeek-board on reflex. He spent at least an hour there every evening just browsing topics and writing responses to inquiries on books or movies and with the odd band suggestion thrown in. He thrived in the company of fellow geeks and even if they didn't always share his domains they had a deeper profound understanding of geekhood. “Yeah”, Frank thought, that doesn't sound silly at all even in my head.

In real life Frank didn't really have that many friends to geek out with. He had his bandmates and they were good for the music and technical bits around it but the comics&graphic novels and movies he would have to discuss online, hence being a member of a geek-board.

Scrolling through the new notifications on the threads he was following he saw that there was a new inquiry about a copy of an old Doom Patrol-issue. The dude in question had spilled coffee on his brothers ex and was in DIRE NEED (with capitals) of a new copy to replace the old one.

Frank scoffed a bit at this. Such a rookie mistake. Coffee on comics. He hadn't done anything stupid like that for at least three weeks now.

He did know about the need for finding replacements of his favorite novels though and checked where the dude lived and saw that he lived in the Jersey-area too. He knew that the comic shop he usually frequented would have some Doom Patrol-issues in house at all times. Frank really spent too much time there...and money. But the owner, Ray, was a really stellar guy and would order in stuff for Frank if he didn't already have it in the store. Or maybe, he had a copy himself, what issue was it again? Checking the info again and seeing that it's the one with the first Danny the Street appearence in it he thinks “Yeah, I should have an extra of that one.” Sometimes he bought 2 copies just to have one to read and one to collect and cherish. Yeah, don't judge! Comics are made to be read. And collected, therefore 2 numbers of the same issue.

Opening a private message to the guy to tip him about Ray's store and that Frank might have a copy of the issue he's looking after, Frank snorted to himself over the dudes username. The Queen is undead. “Yeah, definitely a zombie-fan,” he thought.

 _To:_  The Queen is undead

 _From:_ Frankmonster

Hey dude, I saw that you needed some help with finding a Doom Patrol issue and I might have a double of the one you're looking for. I have to go deep into my hidden stashes at my moms place though. :D Gotta suck to be you right now and I can totally relate to coffee-induced accidents. I live by the rule of coffee first and comics later. Let me know if you still need a copy and I'll try to dig through my old ones back home. I have to recommend Ray's comics in downtown Belleville as well if you haven't been there yet. Obviously I spend all to much of my time there. :D

Talk to you later!

\- Frankmonster

 

Pressing send and going back to the board to read the latest movie reviews Frank lost another half hour in front of the computer before getting ready for bed. He didn't have work that early next day, the music store didn't open until 10 but standing and walking around the store all day always left him weary.

Next day still came too early and Frank shuffled away to work after his usual stop at the coffeeshop for a soylatte to keep him going until the next cup at lunch.

It was a pretty easy day at work, not slow but nothing out of the ordinary either. Still being exhausted after being on his feet all day Frank just stopped by the pizza place on his way home and bought a veggie special so he could skip cooking dinner for himself later. He usually enjoys cooking but it's no fun cooking for one and eating by himself.

Munching down his pizza in the livingroom with the laptop on the coffee table he's logging in to his account on geekspeak as usual and sees his notifications blinking. Clicking on his PM's he's got a reply on the Doom Patrol thing, he's opening it and eyeing it through before snorting and putting some fake cheese down the wrong way and starting a minor coughing fit.

 _From:_ The Queen is undead

 _To:_ Frankmonster

Holy smokes man! You're totally my saviour right now. I haven't found a new copy yet and I was at Ray's before I put out the request on the board. S'cool we're based in the same area, maybe we could meet up and I could get the copy from you? Do you want to trade it for something? I have loads of CD's I could throw in for a trade for the Doom Patrol.

I have a CD by a fucking great Jersey based band named Pencey Prep I totally could trade for the comic.

Just hit me back with how's it going finding the issue and we'll plan a meet up.

\- Mikey

 

When Frank emerged on the other side of his coughing fit with pink cheeks and a silly grin on his face he started a reply.

 _From:_ Frankmonster

 _To:_  The Queen is undead

Hey again dude, nice to hear from you and really nice to hear that you've got such a badass taste in music. Pencey happens to be my band and that was such a great egotrip you sent me on there. Have you seen us live? Maybe we've met? I play the guitar and sing (well, scream).

On the Doom Patrol issue I would be happy to hand it over if you just buy me a coffee in compensation.

Write ya!

\- Frank

 

Frank was still grinning after he pressed send and was feeling rather excited over the prospect of meeting up with Mikey. He seemed pretty cool. And he knew about Frank's band and liked it! That was always a plus in Frank's world.

Reading through his reply again he wondered if maybe the last part came away as little bit flirtatious. Frank didn't really mind but he would rather not scare away a potential new friend. He could use a fellow geek to hang out with in real life.

His computer pinged with a incoming message on the board not five minutes later and Frank clicked open the message instantly.

 _From:_ The Queen is undead

 _To:_  Frankmonster

No way! You're Frank Iero, the singer in Pencey? The tiny tattooed dude? Of course I've seen you, I saw you play the Loop just like last month! I've been to like three of your last shows, you guys rock. I work for Eyeball records and got your promo EP through Eyeball when they signed you guys. Holy shit it's a small world. I can totally buy you a coffee for the Doom Patrol as I guess you don't really need one of your own CD's. *snorts* It would be really cool to meet up with you and talk some music too. My brother will be so fuckin' jealous when he hears I'm hanging out with you.

Just say a time and place and I'll meet you there!

\- Mikey

 

 _From:_ Frankmonster

 _To:_  The Queen is undead

You're THE Mikeyway?! Man, you're a legend in Jersey, I can't get over the fact that we haven't met before! Maybe we can do lunch together tomorrow even though I haven't had a chance to dig up the comic yet. I work at the Hella Loud music store in the strip mall next to Main Ave so it's not that far away from the Eyeball office.

Just text me if you can, it would be great to meet you!

\- Frank

 

Frank signed of his reply with his phone number and was almost vibrating in place. He accidentally hit it off with Mikeyway, scene legend and employee at the record company his band was signed to. That was so awesome!

Frank's phone chimed with a incoming message and he was STILL grinning when he opened it.

\- "Dude, this is Mikey. Would love to grab lunch tomorrow. I'll stop by Hella Loud around one o'clock and we can eat at the sushi place in the mall? See you soon!"

Answering the text with a short “Hell yeah!”, Frank wondered when his life actually became this awesome. He had a job that was not soul sucking, he had a band and now a date for lunch. All that was missing was a nice boyfriend to round it all off. But Mikey was probably not good for that but it would be nice to have a new friend to hang out with. Excellent even.

Turning in for the night Frank still had a small smile on his lips thinking about meeting up with Mikey and maybe talk some shit about stuff he liked instead of stuff like what the other guys in the band liked to talk about when they didn't mess around with music.

Next day at work even Patrick who owned Hella Loud noticed that Frank was more peppy than usual and hearing that he was going for lunch with a new aquintance in the form of Mikeyway earned Frank a raised eyebrow. It almost disappeared entirely under the brim of Patrick's hat. Frank just kept on smiling and went back to re-arranging the guitars for the fifth time that day. This time he color-coordinated them.

When Mikey showed up around 1 Frank was almost vibrating in place with energy. Not all of it nervous but he did have butterflies in his stomach. He really hoped he would make a good impression. Mikey ambled up to the counter where Frank was hanging around and smiled a crooked smile while extending his hand in greeting. “Hey, Frank, nice to officially meet you. You have to excuse me right away if I start fanboying Pencey Prep later“. Frank just beamed when he answered “Great to meet you too Mikeyway and you're more than welcome to gush about my band, I think I can handle it. So sushi?”

“Yeah, dude, sushi,” Mikey said and they exited the shop. Their lunch hour went by quickly and Frank couldn't remember when he last had hit it off so easily with someone new.

As they parted ways they were already talking about going to a gig together the next weekend. “Everything is coming up Frank” Frank thought and then mentally snorted at himself. Frank told Mikey he was going to look for the Doom Patrol comic later that evening when he was going for his bi-weekly visit and dinner at his moms place. Mikey told him not to stress about it because he was going to New York city on business for a few days and couldn't meet up and hand it over to his brother until next week anyway and that he probably would have to grovel at his brothers feet for quite some time.

Mikey then turned and looked right at Frank with a wicked glint in his eye. Frank just raised one eyebrow.  
“You know what,” Mikey drawled, “you could meet up with Gerard and hand him the comic. Then he'll stop bitching at me and I could like concentrate on work instead for the rest of the week.”

Frank had nothing to object at this, the way Mikey talked about his brother he seemed pretty cool too.

“Great,“ Mikey exclaimed, “that's settled then. I'll text you his number and you can make up plans. Gee's into coffee so maybe you two could go for a coffee and geek out over some comics and I'll just see you at the Loop next week?”

“Yeah, that sounds good enough to me,” Frank managed before Mikey waved and bounded off.

Frank had just enough time to think that Mikey acted a bit strange and that he felt a bit steamrolled before he was off to work some more. What Frank didn't know was that he had managed to get the Mikeyway stamp of approval.

Later that evening Frank got a text from Mikey with Gerards number and encouragement to get back to Gerard as soon as possible for a comic book handover. He did find the issue he was looking for when he was at his mothers place for dinner so everything was a go.

Frank sent off a quick text to Gerard.

\- “Hey Gerard, this is Frank, your brother told me to set up a meeting with you so I can give you my old issue of Doom Patrol. How about coffee this thursday? I'm free after five o'clock and can meet you around Main Ave.”

His phone chimed some minutes later with a reply.

\- “Hi Frank! That's so very kind of you to do, I'm free this thursday afternoon. (It's good to be an artist and keep your own hours!) Maybe we can meet at the coffee shop next to Eyeball records? See you then!”

 Frank answered immediately.

\- “Yeah, that works for me, see you on thursday then!”

He thought Gerard seemed enthusiastic and thought it might have something to do with what Mikey told him about the Way brothers relationship with coffee.

Thursday afternoon rolled around quickly enough and Frank felt a bit nervous. But it was Mikey's brother he was meeting and if he was half the amount of awesome Mikey was Frank didn't have anything to worry about. He and Mikey had exchanged an insane amount of texts and e-mails the last few days and it felt like he had a new best friend with all the things they had in common.

Straightening his t-shirt and patting down his hair a bit before entering the coffeeshop Frank thought that he at least would make a decent impression after a pretty exhausting day at work. He could really use a chair to sit down in and a silly amount of coffee. Preferrably like yesterday.

Looking around the small shop he just saw some teenage boys huddled together in one corner and some dude with his back to the door by one of the window seats. Coming to the conclusion that the mystery dude probably was Gerard he made his way to the counter and ordered a large soylatte before making his way over to the table.

Gerard looked up right before Frank made to clear his throat to grab his attention and holy everything that's holy! The dude was pretty. Frank REALLY hoped that this was Gerard. Like cross his everything and hope to die that this was Gerard. The guy had a cute little upturned nose, wide eyes and a small crooked mouth that made Frank want to lick it in the corner.

Coming back to earth and trying not to look like he just had some pretty dirty thoughts he said, “Hey, Gerard?” The dude smiled a big happy smile and said, “Yeah, and you must be Frank then, take a seat, I've just been here for a few minutes so you're just on time and I just wanted to look through some of my sketches from earlier and yeah, why don't you sit down?”. The guy, Gerard, rambled and cleared a notebook off the table. Frank was smitten. Obviously Gerard was both cute and dorky. All good things if it was up to Frank to decide. Lucky for him it was.

Taking the seat opposite of Gerard gave Frank a pretty nice view of him. He had a kind a scruffy-looking hairdo that curled a bit around his ears and what looked like blonde streaks in the back. He was dressed in some t-shirt with a cool print on it and a open black shirt over it. He had long lashes and big eyes that looked a bit like they were smiling at him. “Huh,” Frank thought and tuned back in to reality and noticed that Gerard's mouth was moving and that he was speaking. Gerard smiled with his mouth this time and said “You look like you need some more coffee if you'll keep on zoning out like that.”  
Frank blushed and stammered out a “Oh, I'm sorry I yeah, coffee, totally need it right now. Long day at work.” Nice save there he thought to himself. Gerard kept smiling so all was probably not lost.

Gerard thanked him profusely for taking the time to hunt down the comic for him and for meeting him. He told Frank that he was all that Mikey had talked about for the last days and that Gerard had gotten quite curious about Frank. Frank thought that he would never stop blushing.

Gerard and Frank actually had some things in common, except for the fact that they both knew Mikeyway. Gerard hadn't seen Frank's band live but he did have their CD and Frank had walked past a gallery where Gerard evidently had a few works on display. Jersey was big but not THAT big and it was just rather a matter of time before they ran into each other. Frank relaxed and started to feel like he was more in control again and he and Gerard got along just fine.

When Frank's coffee cup was empty he found himself not really wanting their (not date, not date, not date, but it kind of felt like one) to end. Getting struck by a brilliant idea Frank finally remembered to pick up the comic from his bag and hand it over to Gerard. He then grabbed the comic back and almost grinned at Gerards little frown before he said, “You know what Gerard, I'll trade you the comic for something.” Gerard looked up and answered with a “Yeah? What do you have in mind?”, when he saw that Frank was smiling.

“I'll give you the comic if you go on a date with me.” Now it was Gerard's turn to blush a cute pink.

Gerard doesn't even look like he hesitates before he breathes out a “Yes. I mean, yes to the date AND the comic.” He gives Frank a lopsided smile and Frank feels a smile tugging at the corners of his own mouth.

Mikeyway was definitely planning this he thinks later when he and Gerard exits the coffee shop. He'll probably have to handle a pretty smug Mikey the next time they meet but it'll be worth it he thinks when he checks out Gerard where he walks out the door in front of him. Those pants are pretty tight and the thoughts of Mikeyway gives way to thoughts of Gerard Way instead.


End file.
